


Little War Academia

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternative Universe - Crossover, Anti Jedi, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Expanded Universe, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gun Violence, Heterosexual Sex, Interracial Relationship, Interrracial, New Republic era, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pro Empire, Religion, Sex, Villains to Heroes, Violence, White Male Asian Female Relationship, made by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: When these outsiders from another galaxy came to Earth it changed everything for everyone. The Witches were no different. No matter how secluded war always reaches their door step, and eventually they will have to pick a side. It just happens Sucy sees a little something in the Empire.





	Little War Academia

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually made by a good friend of mine. I think he did a good job and be sure to give him lots of love!

Luna Nova was chaos, utter chaos. Hundreds of thousands of refugees gathered in the massive complex which was the Luna Nova campus. Most of them were alumni or families of students. Some, like the students and faculty of Appleton Academy or the residents of Glastonbury and Blytonbury, were not Witches at all. The Imperial air raids brought destruction to England not seen since World War Two, and all of these people gathered at the Witch school to get away from it. Classes were suspended ‘for the duration’ and all classrooms were converted into makeshift homes for dozens of people at a time. Luna Nova was saved due to the fact that it was in a very isolated location, but not for long.

Sucy walked down the crowded courtyard of the school, carrying a chocolate bar she smuggled in. Sucy walked up to her brown haired friend who sat on the center fountain which no longer flowed, it was too much water. Sucy offered Akko the chocolate bar, but Akko simply smacked it away. Akko had not heard from her parents since the war began. Sucy and Lotte’s families had both rode over to England when the fighting started, and they were lucky for it. Akko was distraught by the thoughts of what was happening back in Tokyo. The bombings, the occupation, the submission of the home islands. It was all too much for her. Akko barely did anything except cry, and not even chocolate could cheer her up. Sucy embraced Akko, 

“It’ll be fine Akko, I’m sure about it.” 

Sucy tried to assure her. Akko sat up, 

“Like you would know!” she ran away and out of the courtyard. 

Sucy sighed and looked down, she really was a terrible liar after all. She couldn’t have known. Her mom and little sisters were safe relatively speaking. It may have been annoying to deal with Sabi and Garie at such close quarters, but it was better than back at home. Sucy was just about to get up when, all of a sudden, the tower which overlooked the campus exploded. It wasn’t brought down fully but it did have a massive hole in the side. Bricks rained down on the courtyard as a voice shouted from a megaphone outside, 

“OPEN THE GATE HARLOTS! IDOLATERS! SATANISTS!”. The voice was shrill, nasally, and used words it didn’t seem to understand. The disembodied voice continued, 

“IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY JEDI ORDER, WE DEMAND YOU OPEN UP AND ALLOW US IN!”. 

Oh no, it was the Jedi. The Jedi had a disdain for Witches which was just as ferocious as the Medieval Knights of the past. Sucy had heard the stories of women being rounded up and caged like animals, sold to the highest bidder as a “bride”. Sucy ran to find her family and find her friends. Hopefully they could escape being captured, maybe move along to another safe place. 

The gate which held out the Jedi would only hold for 15 minutes at most. The Jedi voice shouted again, 

“OPEN IN 30 SECONDS OR WE WILL FORCE OUR WAY IN!”.

The army at the gate numbered 4000 militiamen belonging to the Crusaders of Earth. They had a dozen 81mm mortars set up and ready to bomb the campus relentlessly should their demands not be met. Luna Nova had no weapons, it was entirely defenseless. The staff began organizing the refugees into groups and sending them off. They didn’t know where to go, but anywhere would be better. Barely anyone got out before the bombing started. Sucy dogged the explosions left and right. The shrapnel cut her body and the dirt showered her with filth. The smoke was blinding, only cut by orange flashes. The shells dropped for what seemed like hours before the Jedi knocked down the walls. The Crusaders flooded in and waved around their weapons. They searched for and rounded up people into two groups, one male one female.

Sucy and the other women were forced to strip down by the Crusaders under the pretense of ‘weapons checks’. It felt disgusting having these creepy religious fanatics ogle their bodies. Akko broke down, sobbing intensely. Lotte tried to cover herself with her hands. Sucy held her sisters close to her. The Crusaders took Akko and beat her for crying, “Dumb broad! You deserve this for your sins!” they shouted as they kicked and punched her. Akko’s bones audibly cracked as she screamed louder. Sucy gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to attack the guards. They stopped beating her and stood her up, Akko had a bloody nose, black eye, and multiple bruises on her thin frame. She stood next to Sucy and didn’t move, didn’t even make a sound. Sucy wanted to get close to her friend but Sucy knew she would be next if she did. Minutes passed as the Crusaders picked out the girls they wanted to keep as loot. Sucy scoffed at the sorry excuse of men dolling out their spoils. One of the Crusaders walked up took Sabi and Garie by the arms and tried to walk away. Sucy snapped up as she felt her sister’s hands pull away. Sucy locked on to the guard and attacked, black balling him with her foot. 

The Crusader doubled over as a few others rushed towards her. Sucy tried to run but her lack of shoes made that task difficult. Sucy was tackled to the ground, 

“We gonna teach you good slut!” said one of the Crusaders as he pulled out a baton. Sucy tried to struggle but she was pinned, she screamed for help. Everyone stood by and did nothing. Sucy heard the Crusaders laugh before hearing something else, gunshots. The clatter of rifle rounds overwhelmed her senses as Sucy felt the weight ease and a warm liquid splash on her back. Sucy looked up and saw another man walk over. However, this man was not like the Crusaders. Instead of a white a gold robe he wore a grey tunic and pants. And instead of a pimple faced 20 something or baggy old man she saw a young boy not much older than her. He had blue eyes, shiny blond hair which waved in the wind, and a Kalashnikov in his arms. 

Sucy and the rest of the refugees were given blankets to cover themselves and loaded into vehicles with Imperial markings on them. The thousands of people were taken to a secluded mountain complex, cleaned, treated for any injuries, and fed a hot meal. The next day Akko seemed to be in a better mood. It turns out the Empire’s strikes on Tokyo didn’t affect her parents in the slightest. They were both safe and were being shipped over to see their daughter, set to arrive that night. The complex was an Imperial civilian refuge somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains, far away from the active fronts. Sucy and her family were given an apartment sized room with all the necessary amenities for a 4 person family. Akko and Lotte were right next door to her. They could all sleep well knowing that they were safe.

Sucy lived her days with a window view of the barracks. Coincidentally, the same man who saved her lived in that barracks. She would watch during their morning drills and roll call for curiosity's sake. It was one of her sources of entertainment to see all the boys in uniforms running around. Sucy never considered herself a very sexual or romantic person. Lotte had Frank and Akko had Andrew but Sucy was content with her mushrooms, until now. Sucy decided to talk to a few of them during the daytime, starting with the man who saved her from god knows what. Sucy walked up to the blonde boy and peeked at his nametag. He caught her orbiting him and confronted her, 

“Is there something I could help you with?” 

he asked inquisitively. Sucy was stunned at the sound of his voice, 

“No, just wanted to get your name.” 

She answered. He stuck out his hand in an offer, 

“Mateo Kraas” 

He said to her. Sucy shook his hand, Mateo had a strong grip and very calloused hands in opposition to her spindly feminine hands. Sucy spoke, 

“Thank you for saving me, I don’t know what would have happened otherwise….” 

she looked down. Mateo responded, 

“Yeah, the New Republic is pretty much just for douchebags to justify their toxicity. It was no problem though, taking out that Crusader Kike was my pleasure.” 

Sucy nodded and said bye to Mateo. That night, Sucy couldn’t sleep. She needed his touch again. She needed it not just on her hands but on her arms, her legs, her waist, her face, and anywhere else. Sucy wanted to wrap herself in his grey uniform and fall asleep in the warmth of his chest. Sucy felt her stomach get flooded with pleasure as a clear liquid seeped from her cunt. Sucy fingered herself wrapped in as many blankets she could carry, being quiet to not wake up anyone else. She imagined him fucking her, spanking her, putting her under his control. She loved these new feelings so much that she decided to try a new recipe. Sucy took some of her cum and combined it with an old recipe she had for mushroom soup. Instead of using white button mushrooms she used a special type of aphrodisiac mushroom, it would drive him crazy for sure. 

Sucy continued to spy around and waited until he was alone for her plan to go into effect. It was late at night and Mateo was inspecting some equipment in a garage by himself. Sucy knocked on the walls, 

“Can’t sleep either?” 

she asked. Mateo turned back to see the grey witch standing there with a small kettle in her arms, he was confused. Mateo spoke, 

“You really shouldn’t be in here miss-” 

she interrupted, 

“Call me Sucy, Sucy Manbavaran.” 

Sucy walked forward, giving a slight sway in her hips. Mateo spoke again, 

“Well Sucy you really shouldn’t be in here, I’m working on some very dangerous stuff.” 

He pointed to the row of RPD light machine guns in front of him. Sucy looked at them then back at Mateo, 

“But I thought we could share a late dinner, consider it a thank you.” 

She lifted the kettle to the table and opened it. The smell of mushroom soup filled the air as Mateo scratched his head, 

“Well, alright. You got spoons?” 

He asked before Sucy pulled out two of them. They sat down on the stools and started eating. Mateo seemed to like it. Sucy and Mateo shared the soup until it was gone, then started talking. Mateo asked the first question, 

“So where are you from?” 

Sucy responded, 

“The Philippines, you?.” 

Mateo answered, 

“America.” 

As he loaded a cloth belt with bullets. Sucy asked the next one, 

“Why are you here?” 

Mateo responded, 

“I was re-assigned to army group Europe a few weeks ago, nothing to do back at home. I presume you were a student at the Witch academy?” 

Sucy nodded. The two went back and forth exchanging little personal details until the soup started to kick in. 

Mateo felt his pants get tight and his heart thump, Sucy felt her stomach tying in a knot and her face became flustered. Mateo spoke, 

“What did you major in?” 

Sucy answered, 

“Poisons and potions.” 

Mateo nodded. He spoke again,

“Be honest, you drugged this soup didn’t you?” 

Sucy nodded. Mateo inquired, 

“Why?” 

Sucy just got down from her stool and crawled over, grabbing his right leg, 

“Because I want you to fuck me.” 

Sucy answered in a lustful tone as she licked the protrusion in his pants. Mateo groaned in response to her over the pants tongue job, he reached down and undid his belt and fly. Sucy pulled down his boxers to reveal a fully erect 5 inch cock. It throbbed and pulsed, she could feel it’s thick veins as she licked it more. Sucy took in the aroma of sex and teased the tip with a 360 lick, it was like a delicious popsicle. Mateo sat his hand on her head and forced her down to his base, “No one likes a tease.” he said. Sucy gagged before her throat was acclimated to her lover. Sucy continued to suck Mateo’s cock greedily and hungrily, fluffing him up and tasting his sweet pre cum. Mateo pulled her off of his cock, he didn’t wanna blow his load yet. Mateo commanded her, 

“Turn around.” 

And she did as told. Mateo pulled up her skirt and pulled down her black panties, exposing her shaved ass and pussy to the cold November air. Mateo delivered a smack on her ass, making Sucy moan in pleasure. Mateo delivered more and more, turning the grey flesh a deep shade of pink. Mateo lined his cock up to her dripping cunt, 

“Get ready.” 

He warned her before pressing him. The walls were tight and hot, a small patch of blood seeped out as Sucy’s hymen broke. She cried out and bit her sleeve at the sensation of her first cock. Mateo waited a few seconds for her to adjust before thrusting slow and deep. Sucy thought her mind and body were gonna break, it was horrible horrible extacy. She could feel the knot untying, she was gonna cum. Mateo stopped as he felt her walls tighten before pulling out and replacing his cock with his mouth to deliver a tongue fucking instead. It was sensory overload, Sucy came with a fury right into Mateo’s mouth. He simply took the cum and held it in his mouth. Mateo flipped Sucy over and in her orgasmic stupor and gave her a big sloppy snowball. Sucy had no option but to swallow her own cum once Mateo pressed his lips around hers. Mateo, still rockhard, lifted her left leg unto his right shoulder and pounded away once more. Sucy was absolutely stunned, her words were slurred and her brain was blank, she was fucked dumb and she loved it. Mateo felt the walls clamp down in another orgasm which sent his cock over the edge. Mateo spilled his cum right into Sucy’s waiting womb.

The Mateo was exhausted, Sucy could barely form a coherent thought, and they both had just had the first and best sexual encounter of their lives. Mateo carried Sucy to his personal bunk room and laid her down. He snuggled the little witch for the rest of the night. When they both awoke Mateo held her tight against his frame, 

“You’re mine now, understood?” 

Sucy responded, 

“Yes master.” 

In a soft voice. Thus began their new relationship.


End file.
